Leisure
by Felandris09
Summary: Our trip spend some time at the beach. Short ficlet, a bit dreamier than usual.


Fluffy clouds draw a lazy trail across the afternoon sky's immaculate blue. A quiet breeze carries the faint smell of salt and algae. The waves are louder, their soothing splashes ringing through the hot air.

Trevelyan sits up on the blanket she's been lying on. A timid ray of sunshine sneaks in under the hand she uses to shield her eyes, squinting as she takes in the scene before her.

The beach is deserted, wild. _Stunning_. A row of rocks sits to one side of the small bay, withstanding the waves as they have been for centuries. Golden sand is tinted a soggy beige by the Waking Sea's gentle tides. Behind her, tall dunes provide welcome shade from the sun's blaze that has given her arms a pleasant tint.

She's uncertain which of them pulled what strings to get out here- on their own, with the nearest guard well out of sight and earshot. But she won't dwell on it; she has learned to cherish these rare escapes, those precious pockets of time away from work, duty and pressure.

Sill admiring the majestic display of nature, she rubs her feet against each other, the scrape of fine sand grains unusual on her soles.

A smile finds its way into her eyes, then her lips when, _at last_ , two figures emerge from the water, becoming clearer as they move towards her.

Drenched and happy, Cullen and Alistair are in their smalls, leaving damp footprints. Pearly drops adorn their toned figures, and fine patches of hair cling to tight torsos. Trevelyan wonders if their skin will taste salty after drying off.

She can't help an affectionate chuckle as they come jogging her way. King and Commander, two of Thedas' most powerful men, have been in the water for most of the afternoon, messing around like a pair of boys. This is the first she's seen of them in at least an hour. The sight of them so playful, so careless warms her heart.

They call out to her, beckoning to join them. She stands, flinches at her first step on the searing sand.

As she closes the distance they stop, waiting for her. Cullen almost topples over when Alistair, without warning, takes a few steps back then _jumps_ on to him, thighs locking around his trim waist, freckled arms holding on. She shakes her head, giggling. Both wave, still a good twenty feet away.

Her light dress comes off in a fluid motion as she keeps walking. The band follows, drawing immediate attention even from the distance. Trevelyan cocks an eyebrow, sticking her hip out. _And now_?

Then it's a moment's silence as Alistair's mouth brushes Cullen's ear, and they whisper to one another. Cautious curiosity makes her stop in her tracks _. Are they scheming again_?

She isn't allowed another second's thought. Alistair is back standing, and suddenly both come running towards her. Trevelyan yelps when she's swept up; scenery flashes by as she's carried towards the shore. Next there are two hands under her back, two holding her legs.

Her shriek rings shrill as she's flung into the turquoise wet. Then she's under, sound drowning out, crashing into a shock of cold. When her feet find muddy softness she rises, gasping, laughing.

They're there immediately, one in front, one behind her. Smoothing soaked tresses from her face; pulling her between them; mumbling half-hearted apologies between cackles.

The water has calmed down, soft waves splashing just above her chest. Her skin, her flesh, her nipples are pulled taut by its chill.

A salty sting is blurring her vision. Not caring, she leans into the embrace of strong, slippery arms, whose it doesn't matter.

She's no longer standing, and through half-open eyes sees their smalls floating just like she is. Her hands spread out, reaching, finding muscles, heat and hardness.

Lips touch upon hers; tongues stroke, warm and sweet.

Above and below the surface, not one part of her remains without caress. They're on her shoulders, breasts, her cleft; biting, suckling, probing. She hums in bliss, wants to stay like this.

 _They_ kiss, their masculine touch rougher yet just as tender, stoking her desire, making her throb. She opens wider.

Then she's being filled, sinks down then rises up again; slow, weightless and deep, _so deep_.

Time vanishes along with all of life's complications. Everything is water, quiet energy and lust.

They glide against, into each other with ease. She clings to both their bodies, determined to never let them go again.

Hips, hands; thrusting, pumping. Groans, sighs and sensation.

Licking, lapping, grinding; finding dreamy ecstasy in each other.

Twitches, raspy affirmations and sticky warmth. Completion.

Then it's flushed cheeks, languid kisses, a stolen yawn.

They stay there for a long while, entangled in each other, swaying up and down with the water's gentle rise and fall. Drifting under the sun's warm tickle.

Happy.


End file.
